epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 17 season 2 ERB wiki of ultimate destiny
OK, GUESS WHAT, I AM ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS SERIES, DONT KNOW IF IT'LL BE EVERYDAY, BUT IT WILL BE MORE OFTEN, I GOT ALOT OF GOOD SUGGESTIONS FROM THE LAST BLOG WHICH I THINK COULD KEEP THIS GOING FOR A WHILE WITH PARODIES I ALREADY HAD, SO PLEASE ENJOY! This Parody was suggested by Dragon Note Not being mentioned is because I couldn't find a place for you to fit, I could rarely add multiple users to a place where I could usually only for one, so don't be sad, you'll all have a parody one day. This is also my fav parody. ERB wiki of ultimate destiny If you don't know Ultimate Showdown: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WgT9gy4zQA MrPietCaptain was was going around, The ERB Wiki like a big play ground. When suddenly Tesla burst from a Page, And hit him upside the head in a moment of rage. PietCaptain got pissed and was about to ban, But didn't expect to get blocked by Scrawland. Who whipped out his BanHammer and hit Piet in the head, But then Got attacked By MrA and and BTTF. They both started beating Scrawland ScribbleScratch, But Tesla hit them with his car and saved Scraw's ass. But before he can drive away to his Bat Cave, MultiSuperVids came out of his Banned grave. He got a BanHammer from no where, and threw it at Tes, It hit him in the head, and knocked him out in a sec. And then outta no where, he just ran away, Because J1Coupe came to save the day. This is The ERB wiki, Of ultimate destiny, Some trolls, some mods, And Bureaucrats, as far as any user can see. And only one will remain, I wonder who it will be, This is The ERB wiki, Of ultimate destiny, PietCaptain Demoted Coupe and banned him in a Min, Faster than the time it took them to ban Samis. Then Scraw came back, With a few bruises and a Scratch, But Then Firebrand came over and jumped onto his back. Tesla woke up from injury, and tried to get steady, But then MSV came back with the hammer and was bout to get ready. But then something caught him by the Leg and he tripped, It was a piece of Rope found by FlareBlitz. And he saw PietCaptain Sneaking up from behind, So he reach for the gun which he forgot to buy. So tesla got his Batterange, which he threw but he missed, Then FireBrand burned it up with his fist. So he jumped in the air, and did a 360, While Trolling was being done by MSV. Fire landed on Multi, and they fell to the ground, And both got banned by Shoop, who was standing around. This is The ERB wiki, Of ultimate destiny, Some trolls, some mods, And Bureaucrats, as far as any user can see. And only one will remain, I wonder who it will be, This is the ERB Wiki. Users screamed out, and they horrifically sung, Back from retirement, ascended SteelerNation. Who delivered a kick, that would never end, And hit Flareblitz, right upside the head. He went straight to the ground, crying from assault, As Teslaman changed back, into Basalt. But Steeler saw through, his clever puppet, So he went up to Basalt, and banned him in an instant. Then Positive Four and Negative Four, and Rebeka, Sierra, basically every other girl. That one troll Parothese, And JacobSZ, Labtux, Zdawgfire, and RTP. Stofferex, Lakuita, Captain Coder, Loygansono, ResonX, L4S, All of Devils SockPuppets. PenisCrusher9000 and VaginaCrusher8000, Phil, Wachow, Ynkr, and AwesomeGamer All came outta no where, fucking fast, And together they all kick Steelers Ass. It was the worst battle that all of wikia ever saw, With new users all looking at a total awe. The fight went on, for a month or 2 Many users were banned, some people left too. The champion stood, he beat all the losers, Meatholl ended up being the winning User. This is The ERB wiki, Of ultimate destiny, Some trolls, some mods, And Bureaucrats, as far as any user can see. And only one will remain, I wonder who it will be, This is the ERB Wiki, of ultimate Destiny. End song AND THERE WE GO, THE BEGINNING, OF ANOTHER EPIC PARODY SEASON But I hope you enjoyed this parody as much as I did AND REMEMBER to suggest Parodies, I still need a good amount. Next Time Here's the thing, I can't decide to do, Shoop, or Four...for (:/) a certain parody, so 2 "like a mod" Will be In the poll but only one will be made What parody is next? Like a Mod (like a boss) (Four) Like a Mod (like a boss) (shoop) Captain Warrior vs Captain Coder (Napoleon vs Napoleon) And there ya have it, until next time, peace Category:Blog posts